


The Stars Look Very Different Tonight

by thatonefandomwriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 70s AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe- Rock Star, Androgynous doctor, Honestly im proud of you if you read this, I really like this and its self indulgent, Implied Sexual Content, Koschei - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Really closer to a crack fic, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, The doctor is basically david bowie/ziggy stardust, The master is still a dick, Theta - Freeform, Why? Because its fanfiction and nothing matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandomwriter/pseuds/thatonefandomwriter
Summary: Despite his anger there was something captivating about the way the other sang and danced on stage, it was so beautiful and coordinated.Every grind against the microphone stand was deliberate, and every hand gesture meant something in Gallifrey.The slick bastard was taunting him.





	The Stars Look Very Different Tonight

The oncoming storm, the man feared throughout the universe was on stage singing? Singing about how he was an alien sent from above, an alien sent to make music. He was telling half truths, and no one in the large audience thought anything of it. He was admitting it to an entire stadium of people as to what he was, and the only person it seemed to be bother was him. He stood hidden in the backstage, proud that no one had noticed him. Maybe he should have been upset or offended that he hadn't caught the attention of his precious Doctor, did he mind? Only enough to realize he could use this to his advantage. He continued to watch the performance, androgynous costume and makeup seeming both so new on the Time Lord and like he belonged in it. He rolled his eyes at himself for getting so sentimental at something as silly as costumes. He was tempted to start with his master plan when something caught his attention. 

 

“Your planet is sick. It needs help. It needs a doctor.” The Doctor said on stage with a wicked grin, another song starting behind him. First a baseline, then drums. The Master stiffened when he realized that the drums echoed the ones continuously pounding in his head. His jaw fell open, what a bastard! Why not just tell the entire world who he was! Why even hide it! He might as well invite the entire stadium to take a ride in the TARDIS. Since he didn't care about hiding who he was.

 

Despite his anger there was something captivating about the way the other sang and danced on stage, it was so beautiful and coordinated. Every grind against the microphone stand was deliberate, and every hand gesture meant something in Gallifrey. The slick bastard was taunting him. Somehow they had ended up playing a game of hide and seek throughout all of time and the universe, and the other could not have been more loud about where he was. He watched as the next song finished, it was time to start coordinating his plan of attack. He gently pushed into the other's mind, smirking when he saw him freeze on stage for the briefest moment. And his adrenaline spiked at the sight. 

 

“The ‘70s, Doctor? Really?” He asked, knowing now was not a time to get them to telepathically communicate. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the action. 

 

The Doctor gripped the microphone a tighter, apparently so caught up in his own little performance he hadn't noticed the other had even been there. He glanced to the right wing of the stage and making direct eye contact with the Master. He paused, and took a drink of water from a paper cup, his throat sore. “Took you long enough to find me.” He responded, going back to the crowd. He started to sing to another song, this one made for dancing. Usually, he couldn't dance to save his life, but he was full of surprises tonight. 

 

The Master frowned, deciding to go with another plan; simply throw him off his rhythm. Maybe the other could perform with crowds and the like, but could he perform with a psychic link allowing a stream of comments? He stared at the Doctor in his ridiculous outfit, it seemed to be almost a mockery of what he usually wore; a white shirt undone to nearly his trousers, pinstripe pants that flared out at the bottom, and white platform boots to replace his usual Converse. “Is the outfit for me? Or do you always dress so provocatively?” He asked, grinning when the other stumbled slightly, to the untrained eye it looked like he was walking perfectly fine, but he had centuries of learning how the Doctor walked. 

 

A few moments later the other Time Lord squatted low and popped up in beat, dancing in time perfectly. “How scandalous, Doctor! Imagine what your lovely companions would think of you like this!” The Master feigned shock at the suggestive dance moves and lyrics. A small giggle pushed past his lips when the other audibly choked on his own lyrics. A thought struck him and his face bloomed with mischief. “... Or do you only care what I think of you?” The blush that seized the Doctor's cheeks and the look he shot over to the right wing of the stage told him everything he needed to know. He was surprised by how easy it was to get the other to become an embarrassed mess. 

 

The song lulled into a solo, allowing the Doctor to dance on stage and jump around. He stumbled more noticeably at another, more direct comment about how he looked in his new pants. “If you don't stop...” He hissed between them, raising an eyebrow, as realization hit him like a freight train. “You like watching me on stage! I knew it!” His face lit up, noticing the shift in the other's demeanor, suddenly seeming bashful. He laughed out loud at his triumph, once again starting to enjoy himself. He might have put a bit more effort to be sexual, simply so he could call the other out if he noticed any shifts in presence. 

 

The Master was shocked at the sudden boldness, and the fact that was called out. He retreated their connection for a moment, unsure of how to regain the upper hand when he was silenced so thoroughly. He debated getting sentimental, or even making the other mad. He pursed his lips before reconnecting their minds. “You always did have a knack for this didn't you? You liked wearing the women's uniforms and dancing around our dorm. Don't you remember, Theta?” The memory was only half way true, but he was sure the other wouldn't remember it well enough to actually call him out on his bluff. 

 

“What?” The Doctor shot back, mid song. Apparently that comment wasn't enough for him to let go or wait until a break. “That happened once. And because you asked me to!”

 

“So, you admit that you dressed up for me?”

 

The blush took under the Doctor's makeup, and his hearts raced. He once more had fallen for the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. He didn't retreat or pull back from the connection, instead he decided to ignore him altogether. He was sure this was a much better plan. The remarks still got to him despite his best efforts, and he would blush and stumble over himself at the comments. All he wanted was for the Master to shut up. When the set finally finished he bowed, then held his hands back for the band members to also receive their glory. After one more encore they left the stage. Everyone else went to the left, while he walked to the right. When they finally met face to face he raised an eyebrow. The energy between was thick and unbearable,  heavy the Master’s smugness and the Doctor's annoyance. They didn't speak for a long minute before he was pressed against a wall. He initially thought the other was going to kill him, they were shrouded, and he was rather vulnerable in the moment. Then he felt lips against his, hard and desperate. He happily responded, grabbing at the other's hoodie and tilting his head to one side. 

 

The Master hadn't planned to go this far, but he did and now he had to commit. The decision only had the Doctor in mind for half a second, mainly focusing on what he needed. Plus, he couldn't back down again. He fisted a handful of the other's wild, sweaty hair as the kiss depended. He was sure he could do a lot more, but not here. He pulled away slightly, allowing them both to catch their breath. “Somewhere else.” He muttered against the other's lips, his real voice was quieter, almost loving. He glanced down to the other's mouth, briefly fixated on the pinky peach lipstick that was now smeared across his face. His eyes widened slightly when the other's tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. “We need to do this properly.” He added, smiling when his Doctor nodded breathlessly. He was already so caught up in the moment, and the Master had never felt so proud. 

 

XX

 

They lay on the couch of his dressing room, both naked and boneless. The Doctor shivering from feather light touches, his body had been overstimulated from the start, and his nerves felt like they were both fried and on fire. He was the first to really move, adjusting to sit up so the other was trapped under him. He reached a hand out and gently touched a finger to the Master's temple, energy dancing off of him. He smiled gently at his work; the Master's chest and back were covered in scratches. He hadn't gone without his own medals, his neck and chest blooming with red and purple in the shape of the other's mouth. He revealed in the quiet, letting his head fall back with another deep breath. He pulled his hand back from the other's head, but his wrist was quickly snatched. 

 

“Do it again.” The Master ordered, despite his voice still being filled with worship. 

 

“Why?”

 

The Master didn't elaborate for a moment, trying to search for the best way to explain it. He instead kissed the other's fingers and palm. “They stopped. They finally stopped.” He whispered, his eyes slowly raising to meet the Doctor's. “Do it again, please.” His eyes fluttered shut when he felt fingers on his face, excitedly waiting for the silence to take him again. He was saying the other's name like a mantra in his head, ecstatic that for an initial moment they did stop. Then slowly, the drums started pounding in his head. His eyebrows furrowed and he shifted uncomfortably. 

 

The Doctor had always promised to help the other, and if this was all it took, he'd be surprised. He watched the other's face, worry striking as the uncomfortable look crossed the Time Lord underneath him. “Is it helping, Koschei?” He asked, frowning when the other shook his head. He pulled his hand back slowly, allowing time for protest. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, moving to allow the other to sit up with him. He instantly moved to the others shoulders, rubbing circles into the stiff muscles. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled gently. There was a moment he almost said the three words, a gentle ‘I love you’ on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Oh, Doctor I just remembered,” The Master started earning a hum from the other. “I planted a bomb somewhere in London. Forgot where and what it'll do- new toy and all, all I know is it should go off in about sixty-five- No, sixty-four minutes.” He grinned, watching how the other's eyes grew wide and he stumbled off to get dressed and rush out the door. He chuckled, waving goodbye to his Doctor, always excited to see him run.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Let me know I might do a series on their game of hide and seek


End file.
